Y deseas
by Karamelo with a K
Summary: Temari piensa acerca de Shikamaru y su novia, Ino. Sabe que está enamorado de la kunoichi de la Hoja, pero también sabe que la desea a ella. Inspirado en la vida real. One-shot


Hola a todos! Aquí ando con una nueva historia, la primera de esta pareja. Espero de verdad que lea agrade mi trabajo. Se cuidan.!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto.

Y deseas…

Sabaku No Temari estaba recostada en su cama, sonriendo de una manera que al verla daban escalofríos. Recordaba a cierto ninja de Konoha al que conoció en los exámenes chuunin hacía ya cinco años. Fue Shikamaru, el que hizo que Temari dejara de ser una "inocente" niña el año pasado, durante un casual encuentro que tuvieron al ser ella la representante de su aldea. Temari sabía que actualmente el shinobi tenía novia, pero eso no la detenía de pensar en él, de la misma manera que él seguramente pensaba en ella. Como la buena kunoichi que era, analizó la situación del domador de sombras y su novia, una tal Ino.

Era consciente de que Ino era de las mujeres más bellas y femeninas de Konoha, y estaba segura de que la rubia de la Hoja sabía aprovechar los dotes que la naturaleza le dio. Pero debía hacer algo, y a la mañana siguiente, sin pensarlo mucho, partió hacia Konoha con el permiso del Kazekage.

Al llegar ahí, se dio cuenta de que en la gran entrada a la aldea, la esperaba ya una kunoichi de cabellos recogidos en dos extraños moños, dando saltos de alegría.

—Me sorprende verte tan pronto, Tenten—Dijo la ninja de las cuatro coletas—, de verdad pensé que te encontraría por lo menos en el camino.

—La Hokage me pidió que te viniera a recibir, alegando la buena relación que tenemos— Contestó Tenten—. Por cierto, ¿a qué debemos tu venida? Sólo nos notificaron que venías en camino.

—Vengo a ver a Shikamaru.

—Pero ¿qué no sabías que Nara tiene novia? —Preguntó la ninja de la Hoja, visiblemente confundida.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo vengo—Respondió enigmáticamente Temari.

Varias horas después de su llegada y unas cuantas tazas de café con su amiga, Temari decidió irse al hotel donde se hospedaría, teniendo en cuenta que ya era muy tarde para visitar al shinobi.

"_Ah. Shikamaru. El solo recordarte hace que mi piel se sienta fría sin tu calor. Yo sé bien quién es tu novia, la recuerdo del día en que me presentaste a tu equipo, meses antes de que anduvieras con ella. Pero, ¿la amas? ¿La deseas como a mí?" _Y la kunoichi se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana, decidió dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage. Cuando salió del hotel, vio al objeto de su visita de la mano de la rubia, Ino, caminando por la calle. Ella se colgó del hombro del Nara y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del ninja, recibiendo a cambio, una mirada llena de ternura. Los pensamientos de Temari no se hicieron esperar:

"_Te miro y no lo creo, Shikamaru. ¿Quién diría que con un beso, con una simple caricia de ella, te verías tan enamorado? Ella te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sabe jugar bien sus cartas. Te conoce bien, casi tanto como yo. Sabe exactamente lo que necesitas en el momento en que lo necesitas. Ella te retiene gracias a su cara y a su cuerpo, lo sé. Caes a sus pies y besas su mano. Ella te regresa el beso, esta vez, uno apasionado. ¿De verdad la amas?"_

Entonces, una brisa agitó suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y llevó un delicado aroma a margaritas con él, hasta llegar a Shikamaru, quien reconoció inmediatamente el perfume embriagante que por mucho tiempo permaneció en sus sábanas. Dio la vuelta, dejando a su novia que siguiera caminando, y ahí la vio, sonriendo de forma cínica, con ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y que fue suyo hace un tiempo. No pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro ni una idea en su mente, idea sepultada por el respeto a su novia.

Temari, por otro lado, se acercó al Nara tranquilamente y con un murmullo que el joven pudo entender bien, le preguntó

— ¿La amas?

—La amo—Contestó firmemente Shikamaru. Para esto, Ino se había dado cuenta de la escena, pero confiando en el amor de su novio, siguió caminando. Temari rió ante la respuesta—.Es verdad, o acaso ¿no me crees?

—Claro que te creo. La amas, pero tú sabes, que me necesitas. Porque con cada beso recuerdas mis labios; con cada abrazo recuerdas mi cuerpo. Con cada mirada, recuerdas mis ojos llenos de deseo.

—Te equivocas.

—Claro que no—Dijo decidida, porque sabía bien lo que era verdad—. Puedes quererla, amarla, estar con ella por el resto de tu vida. La amas de verdad, pero a mí, me necesitas, y anhelas estar conmigo. Porque a ella no la deseas…—Y acercándose demasiado al Nara, le susurró al oído, con su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla— Me deseas a mí.


End file.
